If She Had
by Mustaches
Summary: "Looks like the two lovebirds fell asleep together!" / Some Setomary fluff. Post anime STR. One - shot.


**I thought of this the day after I posted that fic for August 15th and honestly I wish I included this. With that in mind, I wrote this quickly so that I would be satisfied. The verse is post anime STR once again. **

**(There's so much fluff I'm so happy. Writing this made me happy. I love Setomary.)**

**Kagerou Project belongs to Jin.**

* * *

Mary was alone at the base, and she thought it was better off that way. She was the cause of that unending tragedy, and it was her wishes and desires that caused the demise of her friends time after time. Her mother was right. She should have just stayed in her house, she should have just avoided humans, she should have just –

"Mary, are you alright?"

Seto's voice filled the room, and Mary squeaked out of surprise. She then realized that she had been crying as the tears flowed from her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away before Seto sat beside her. His arm wrapped around her immediately, and she was pulled into one of his many warm hugs.

At first there was silence. Seto used one of his sleeves to wipe away her tears, and she couldn't help but press herself into him even more. Finally, Seto spoke up.

"Mary, why were you crying?" Mary lifted her head to look at the boy, and the eyes she knew so well were filled with concern. Feeling guilty for making him worry, the tears started forming again, but the boy quickly wiped them away and put her face in his warm hands. "Hey now, don't cry! The other members would be worried to see you like this when they come over!"

"You had to die some many times," Mary managed to say, her voice shaking. "All of you had to go through so much because of me. I'm so selfish…"

Seto saw where this was going, and he pulled her into an even bigger embrace, stroking her long hair gently. He allowed her to stay like that for a couple of minutes, and they were greeted by silence once more.

To be honest, Mary loved the silence between them. Hearing Seto's heartbeat calmed her down, and she listened closely. Again, Seto spoke up to break the stillness between them.

"Do you hear that, Mary?" When he felt her nod, he smiled. Even if she didn't see it, he was smiling so happily it was kind of embarrassing. He was just so used being around Mary and doing happy things that even the sight of her made him smile. "I'm alive, and so is everyone. You don't need to worry anymore!"

Mary managed to lift up her head, and just the action of looking at him was somewhat refreshing. Why was that? He always looked the same. He always had the same hairclip, the same black hair, the same golden – brown eyes, the same green jumpsuit that reminded her so much of a frog…

Wait a minute.

When she first met him in the forest, he smiled.

When he spent time with her in her home, he smiled.

When she accepted his invitation to join the Dan, he smiled.

When they spent time together in the base, he smiled.

He smiled so much, and it was often for her.

If she had reset the timeline once again, she would have never come to realize that she might never see it again. If she had reset the timeline, she might not have even met Seto. If she had reset the timeline, she wouldn't have had the opportunity to fall in love with him.

But there was more. If she had reset the timeline, she might have not met her friends that time around. If she had reset the timeline, she may have stayed lonely in her home. If she had reset the timeline, she would have satisfied the snake's desire to grant her wish.

She was tearing up again, but this time it was out of happiness.

"Seto…" This time her voice was much more stable, and she was able to grin a little. "Seto…!"

"Hm, what is it?" Seto was truly curious, and his head tilted to the side as he waited for an answer.

"You're right!" Mary was so much happier now, realizing that not resetting the timeline had been the best choice. "Seto, I'm so sorry for being sad over something without thinking it through!"

The sound of Mary's cheerful voice brought Seto to ruffle his hand on the top of her head, and he felt overwhelming relief to find Mary happy again. Now that the snake was no more, he found his chance. He found his chance to make Mary happier for an even longer period of time, and perhaps his whole entire life. After all, he loved Mary's company, and it was probably a lot to even admit out loud. As energetic as he was, he was still a timid boy in the inside, with timid feelings for the girl that made his heart beat faster and his thoughts to race.

"There's no need to be sorry," he replied, patting his head once more before wrapping his arms around her again. "I'm just glad you're happy!"

Mary returned the action, wrapping her small arms around his big frame. She did that so often that it took little effort for her now than before, and even though the heat of summer was so terribly hot, they were not bothered by the warmth they shared on the couch.

After that, Mary yawned, laying her head on Seto shoulder's to rest. He knew how quickly the girl tired out, but what he didn't know was that he followed suit afterwards, each of them falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Ah, looks like you're cooking a feast tonight, danchou!"

"Shut it, Kano. You're not even helping." Kido dropped the bags on the counter, taking a couple of seconds for herself to regain her breathe. "Anyway, where are Seto and Mary?"

"Hehe, I think you should take a look here!" Kano's teasing voice was something Kido was so used to, and for a moment she didn't even bother. Sensing this, Kano added, "Looks like the two lovebirds fell asleep together!"

"What?" Kido finally moved to where Kano was, pointing at the couch where the two of them were peacefully asleep.

"Should we wake them up?" The blonde's voice carried a joking matter to it, causing Kido to fold her arms in anger.

"No, just let them rest," Kido replied, waving her hand and turning around to go back into the kitchen.

"You know, danchou, we should do something like that more often!"

"In your dreams."


End file.
